Episode 5134 (27th March 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes and Sylver are kissing. Sally wakes up, having slept in her office. She gets upset after seeing a photo of herself and Myra. Sylver asks Mercedes if she's seen her mum. Myra is insistent that Sally will return as she's being overdramatic. Cleo tries to make Myra understand that Sally has left her. Myra thinks that Sally just needs some time to herself to calm down and that she will return when she's ready, and then they can re-arrange the wedding. Maxine is insistent on not going back to the hospital, and asks Damon to try stop worrying. Cleo finds Sally and tries to convince her to give Myra another chance. Yasmine has decided to blog for work experience at school instead of writing, and has decided to help Damon and Brody. Liam confronts Joel who realises that Liam is high on drugs. Liberty and Maxine watch Brody and Damon's blog, hearing Yasmine ask them if they'll leave if the business becomes a success and Brody say yes. Cleo leaves Sally and Myra to talk. Myra apologises to Sally but Sally is infuriated that Myra can't say that "the woman that she loves". Sally tells Myra that she doesn't think she's enough for Myra and Myra needs to be honest with herself. Sally thinks that Myra is marrying "Iain" and not her, and tells Myra that they should break up. Joel finds Jesse and tells Jesse and Courtney that Liam is spiralling on drugs. Courtney offers to speak to Liam. Cleo tries to convince Sally to stay. Marlena tells Sally that it's ridiculous what's happened over a kiss, but Sally tells her that it's a bit more major than that. Myra offers to leave instead and is adamant that she has to go. Maxine asks Damon if he really wants to emigrate. Courtney confronts Liam and he teases Courtney. Myra tells Mercedes that she and Sally have split and she's moving to Alicante with Carmina. Mercedes tries to talk her out of it and convince Myra that she will come back when Sally gets over everything. Goldie helps Joel realise what to do to help Liam. Liberty freaks when Maxine drops a plate. She begs for Liberty not to say anything to Damon. The McQueens say goodbye to Myra. Sally gets upset as she sees Myra leave. Myra tells Drimitri that she's ready and waves goodbye to her family. Joel finds Liam convulsing on the office floor, having taken more cocaine. Cast Regular cast *Courtney Campbell - Amy Concachan *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Drimitri - Dimitri Kissoff Music Notes *Final appearance of Myra McQueen. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019